1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to portable solar powered light systems; more particularly the present invention pertains to a solar powered insert configured in a votive light assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative votive or vigil lights are known to be used for various purposes in both indoor and outdoor applications. In the past, such votive lights normally include a cup-shaped candle holder for receiving a votive candle. The candle holder may be either transparent or opaque and oftentimes includes a decorative cutout on its sidewall.
Traditionally, the votive candle is a small wax candle dimensioned to fit within the candle holder. An example of indoor votive light is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,940. One of the problems with such votive light assemblies is that the wax candle burns out in a relatively short time, typically less than a day. Due to the limited life of votive candles when lit, electronic votive lights for indoor applications have been developed, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,890,085; 4,177,407; and 4,675,578.
Votive lights are also known to be used in outdoor applications. Both candle and electronic outdoor votive lights are known. An example of an electronic outdoor votive light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D347,906. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,064 discloses a votive light assembly, which includes a battery-powered integral light emitting diode (LED). U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,291; 5,255,170; and 5,564,816 disclose other types of electronic illuminated memorials, normally found at cemeteries. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,343 discloses a cemetery memorial with an audio system. Such outdoor electronic devices utilize solar cells in order to power the illumination or audio assembly within the device. However, such prior art light assemblies are typically constructed as a large integrated unit. That is, the lighting element and the holder element are configured as a unified whole. Thus, the lighting element is typically inseparable from the holder/housing unit. Moreover, the constant light produced from the single LED employed is easily distinguishable from that produced by a flickering candle.
Thus, there is a need for providing a votive light which stays lit for a substantial amount of time and is quickly and easily adapted to a wide varieties of votive light designs.